sunnyxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sajin/Image Gallery
Komamura Anime Images Profile Images KomamuraProfile.jpg|Sajin Komamura, Captain of the 7th Division. Komamura'shelmet.jpg|Komamura wearing his helmet. Ep103SajinKomamura.png|Komamura during the Bount Invasion. Komamura Reinforcement.jpg|Sajin Komamura. Sajinface.png|Sajin Komamura side profile. Soul Society arc Sajintosen.jpg|Komamura and Kaname Tōsen at the grave of Tōsen's friend years ago. Iba sajin.jpg|Sajin Komamura and his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba. Komamura vs Zaraki.jpg|Komamura blocking Kenpachi Zaraki from attacking Tōsen. Ep53KomamuraSummonsBankai.png|Komamura summoning his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Komamurabankai 1.png|Komamura's Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen blocks Komamura's attack. Aizen defeat Sajin.jpg|Komamura defeated by Aizen's Kidō. Fake Karakura Town arc PowwKoma.png|Komamura confronts Poww. Komamura's Bankai.png|Komamura's Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō in battle stance. Poww Defeated.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō defeats Poww. Komamura full bankai.png|Komamura's Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō towering over the fake Karakura Town. Komamura stops Kaname Attack Hirako.png|Sajin Komamura stops Kaname Tōsen from attacking Shinji Hirako Komamura and Hisagi vs Tosen.jpg|Komamura and Hisagi confront Tōsen. Sajinbankai.jpg|Sajin activates his Bankai to fight Tōsen. Tosen fighting Komamura Bankai.png|Komamura attacks Tōsen with his Bankai. TosenSwordKomamura.jpg|Tōsen blocks Komamura's Bankai. Los Nueve Aspectos (anime).jpg|Tōsen defeats Komamura's Bankai. 292Komamura prevents.png|Komamura prevents Ichigo Kurosaki from losing his resolve. 292Komamura thanks.png|Komamura thanks Ichigo for attacking Aizen. 293Komamura is injured.png|Komamura is injured by Aizen. Aizen cuts down Komamura.png|Aizen cuts down Komamura. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Captainsmeetichigo.png|Komamura as Ichigo enters meeting. Bount arc (anime only) Ep100HisagiReportsToSajin.png|Shūhei Hisagi reports to Komamura. KomamuraFightingBarehanded.png|Komamura fights possessed Shinigami. Yamamoto orders the captains to go Bount-hunting.png|Komamura reports to Yamamoto. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) IbaKomamuraGrave.png|Komamura stands with Iba at the grave. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Komamura appears.png|Komamura appears in front of Muramasa. 230Komamura activates.png|Komamura activates his Bankai. 230Kokujo_Tengen_Myo'o_attacks.png|'Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' attacks Komamura. 231Iba lifts.png|Iba lifts Komamura. 233Isane greets.png|Komamura lies on a bed as Isane greets Unohana.ō 254Komamura states.png|Komamura states he will take care of the Gillians by himself. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Urahara Prepares The Captains To leave.png|Urahara assists the captains in returning to Seireitei. The Captains Head Off.png|The captains leave. Komamura Tries To Stop The Current.png|Sajin blocks the Dangai current. Komamura Arrives.png|Komamura arrives, stopping Suì-Fēng from attacking Kenpachi. KomamuraKenpachiReigai.png|Komamura stealing Kenpachi's fight. Kenpachi is not amused. Komamura Punches Sui-Feng.png|Komamura punches the Reigai. Sui-Feng's clones surround Komamura.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng surrounds Sajin. Komamura grabs Sui-Feng.png|Komamura grabs the Reigai of Suì-Fēng. Reigai-SuiFeng punctures Komamura.png|The Suì-Fēng Reigai strikes Komamura. Reigai Sui-Feng Shunko Kick.png|The Reigai uses Shunkō against Sajin. Reigai-Sui-Feng prepares to deal the killing blow.png|The Reigai tries to kill Komamura. Tenken Defense.png|Komamura defends himself from the Reigai's attack. Reigai-SuiFeng towers over Komamura.png|The Reigai stands over Komamura. Komamura Bankai Vs Sui Feng Bankai.png|Komamura's Bankai versus the Reigai's Bankai. Komamura falls alongside the Reigai.png|Komamura falls alongside Reigai-Suì-Fēng. Reigai-SuiFeng and Komamura emerge.png|Komamura and the Reigai pant heavily. Sajin Komamura vs. Reigai-SuiFeng.png|Sajin Komamura vs. Reigai-Suì-Fēng. Ep326SuiFengVsKomamura.png|Reigai-Sui-Feng Versus Komamura Ep326ReigaiSuiFengDefeated.png|Sui-Feng's Reigai lies defeated. Ep339TengenVsTengen.png|The giant Bankai fight. Ep339KomamuraSavesIba.png|Komamura protects Iba. Ep340ReigaiIkkakuHitsKomamura.png|Ikkaku's clone manages to injure Komamura. Komamura Manga Images Profile Images 138SajinKomamura.png|Komamura during the Ryoka Invasion. Soul Society arc 109VisitingCorpse.png|Komamura and Tōsen visit the supposed corpse of Aizen. 138SajinDeclaresLoyalty.png|Komamura declares that his loyalty lies with Yamamoto. Fake Karakura Town arc Bleach Ch327 cover.png|Sajin on the cover of Chapter 327. Sajin kills Poww.jpg|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō defeating Poww. Komamura&Tōsen.png|Komamura countering Tōsen's attack on Shinji. Komamura v Tosen.jpg|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō confronting a Hollowfied Tōsen. Komamura Vs Arrancar Tousen.jpg|Komamura confronted by Tōsen's Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillar Grillo form. Komamura Bankai Vs Tousen.jpg|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō vs. Tōsen in Resurrección release form. Komamura Bankai Defeated.jpg|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō falling in defeat against Tōsen. AizenDestroyingKomamura'sBankai.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō defeated by Aizen. AizenCuttingDownKomamura.png|Komamura being defeated by Aizen. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Ch495KomamuraVSBambietta.png|Komamura intercepting Bambietta's rampage. Sajin teddy bear.png|Komamura meets an old acquaintance. KomamuraGGF.JPG|Komamura's Great Grandfather prepares to battle 554Komamura vs. Bambietta.png|Komamura confronts Bambietta. KomamuraNewArmor.JPG|Komamura's new armor. 556Komamura grabs.png|Komamura grabs Momo. 556Smoke clears.png|Komamura's human appearance. DangaiJoue.png|Komamura activates Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Dangai Jōe. 557Komamura's heart.png|Komamura's heart. MangaVolume62Cover.png|Komamura on the cover of Volume 62. Databooks Komamora.jpg|Komamura's Battle Data Chart. Komamura Video Clips KomamuraShikaivsAizenGif02.gif|Komamura releasing his Shikai against Aizen. Kurohitsugi.gif|Aizen attacking Komamura with Kurohitsugi. Tenken.gif|Komamura releasing his Shikai against Tōsen. Komamura bankaiV4.gif|Komamura releases his Bankai. Komamura Movie Images Captains confront hitsugaya.png|The Gotei 13 captains confront Hitsugaya.